To Make You Feel My Love
by HoneyBee HoneySuckle
Summary: A witch's spell changes Hater, but Wander doesn't care what he looks like. (same verse as 'Heat', cross-posting from tumblr)


"Hater?"

The mass of blankets on the overlord's bed stirred. "W-Wander? Wh-What are you doing here, our date isn't until tomorrow!" Hater exclaimed, his voice muffled and panicked.

The nomad smiled sympathetically at his boyfriend. "Peepers called me." He walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it. "He told me about the enchantress. About how she 'returned you to your original form' or whatever."

Hater didn't say anything. "... I... I was hoping that you wouldn't have to see me like this."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure it's not that bad," Wander said as he gently took hold of the blanket.

"Don't!" Hater cried as he jerked away from the nomad.

"What's wrong?"

"Weren't you listening?! I don't want you to see me like this!"

Wander tilted his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"You'll laugh at me!"

"Hater! When have I _ever _laughed at you?"

"You laughed at me last week!"

"Aw, c'mon Hatey! I only laughed 'cause I was caught off guard!"

"We were having _sex_!"

Wander rolled his eyes. "First of all, if ya can't laugh with someone while you're making love with them, you aren't doin' it right. Second of all," Wander started, feeling around for Hater's shoulders and stopping when he found them. "If I promise not to laugh, will you let me look?"

Hater hesitated briefly. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"... Fine."

Wander smiled, then slowly lifted the blanket off of his lover's head.

_Sproing._

"O-Oh, my."

Wander flushed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Instead of glowing in their sockets, his eyes, though still that same startling shade of green, were normal, framed by eyelids and eyelashes and off-white skin that was flushed a deep red. A mess of dark curls adorned the top of Hater's head, which had two blood-orange horns sticking out of the top. His ears were huge, pointed, and bat-like in appearance, sticking out of either side of his head. A sharp nose, a defined chin, a pair of full lips...

Hater was certainly not a reanimated skeleton anymore.

The overlord cleared his throat, pointedly not looking into Wander's blue eyes. "S-So... I'm guessing that you don't wanna go out with me anymo-"

Wander didn't give him time to finish that statement, instead leaning forward and smashing their lips together. Hater's eyes widened in shock at the nomad's boldness, but quickly found himself melting into the kiss, wriggling his now flesh-covered arms out of the blanket, which fell to reveal his bare chest, and wrapping them around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. Wander moaned into his mouth, moving his hands to the top of Hater's head and tugging softly at the curls. In a moment of curiosity, the nomad moved his hands even higher, rubbing the base of Hater's horns gently.

Hater yelped in surprise, jerking his head back. "S-Stop that!"

"Why?"

The overlord flushed. "T-They're, um, uh... s-sensitive."

Wander blinked. "Like, it hurts when somebody touches them?"

"N-No, like... like how your ankles are sensitive." Hater clarified, recalling one of the many things he'd learned about his boyfriend while Wander was in heat two months ago.

The nomad flushed. "O-Oh, um, well..." He looked down. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing?"

Hater flushed even more, his eyes wide. "Y-You... you really want to have sex with me? Even though I look like... well, this?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to himself.

Wander rolled his eyes again. "Hatey, how many times do I have to say that I think you're handsome?"

"B-But... I'm different now..."

"So?" Wander smiled, pressing a hand to his boyfriend's heart, which was beating rapidly. "I don't care if you're a skeleton or a Daemonic, 'cause either way, you're still _you_. You're still Lord Hater, my strong, silly, secret sweetheart of a boyfriend." He moved his hand, tilting his chin down so that their eyes met. "I don't care what you look like, because I love you for _you, _Hater."

Hater's mouth dropped open a bit, then closed firmly as his eyes became a bit misty. "Th... Thatcher."

"What?"

"Th-That's... That's my real name. Thatcher Visigoth. A-And..." He swallowed hard. "I love you too."

Wander grinned up at him before pressing his lips to Hater's again, wrapping his arms around his neck as they fell back on the bed. Hater moved his lips over to the nomad's jaw, kissing a trail down to the base of Wander's neck and nibbling at his collarbone. Wander let out a content sigh as he put his hands on Hater's shoulders, getting used to the new feel of skin rather than bone.

"W... Wander?"

"Hmm?"

Hater moved to look him in the eyes, flushing as he bit his lip apprehensively. "I... Is... I-Is it alright if we, um, do something a little different?"

Wander blinked. "Um, okay," he replied cautiously. "What did you have in mind?"

The overlord sat up, rather pointedly not looking at Wander. "Well, um, I was, uh, thinking..."

"You were thinking...?" Wander prompted, sitting up as well.

"I was thinking that, um, maybe I could..." He swallowed hard. "Maybe I could suck you off?"

The nomad stared at him, shocked into silence. "Wh... What?"

The conqueror flushed. "I... I just... You've done it to me, a-and, well, lips made of bone aren't really ideal for b-blowjobs, but now that I have skin, um... If you don't want me too, it's f-fine, but, well, er... I'd really like to try it."

"H... Hater..." Wander swallowed nervously. "Okay."

Hater jerked his head over, eyes wide in shock as he stared at his boyfriend. "R... Really?"

"Really." He leaned over, kissing Hater once more. Hater pressed back gently before scooting back on the bed, slowly taking Wander's sneakers off, then peeling off his socks, just as he always did at the start. Without hesitation, the overlord took one of his boyfriend's ankles in each hand, rubbing them gently. Wander keened softly, gripping at the blanket and leaning his head back.

"Good so far?" Hater teased, watching as Wander's dick escaped the slit... thing.

He should probably figure out the technical terms for his lover's parts; calling it a "slit thing" was decidedly unsexy.

"Y-You, un, _know _that it is, Hateeee_eerrr ah!" _The nomad's back arched in pleasure as Hater rubbed the joint with his thumb. His hands scrambled downward to his crotch in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

"Hey! None of that!" Hater scolded, slapping his lover's hands away.

Wander whimpered. "Hatey, _please!"_

"Please _what?" _

"Y-You know _exactly _what I mean- _haaah!"_

"Hmm... Nope, not a clue." He grinned, rubbing that spot on the back of Wander's left ankle that he knew drove him nuts.

"T-Touch me, you... You... You power-mad _cock-tease!"_

A shiver went down Hater's spine, as it did whenever he heard Wander curse. He released Wander's ankles, moving his hands to the nomad's tiny hips and leaning down. Hesitantly, he kissed the tip of his lover's erection.

"Oh!" Wander cried, lying down on his back. "Hater!"

Encouraged by the reaction, the overlord allowed his tongue to dart out over the head, licking down the curved shaft before taking the entire appendage into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Wander moaned, threading his fingers back into Hater's hair. No _wonder _Hater liked this so much, it was _amazing! _

Hater, meanwhile, was just trying to remember not to use his teeth, not to mention ignore the painful throbbing in his own neglected cock. As unobtrusively as possible, he slipped a hand down to his crotch, taking himself in hand.

Of course, he handed realized that it was rather difficult to stifle a moan with a dick in your mouth.

"Honey? What was that?"

"Nuffin'!" Hater insisted, not removing his mouth.

Wander quirked an eyebrow. "... You're touching yourself, aren't you?"

"... Mebbe."

The nomad sighed, grabbing Hater's jaw and lifting his mouth off of his dick. "You don't need to deprive yourself on my account, you know."

Hater flushed again, sighing. "I just... I want to make you happy."

"You holding back doesn't make me happy, hon." He caressed Hater's cheek gently. "I love you, and if you're happy, then _I'm _happy." He smiled, kissing his boyfriend again. "I'd also be happy if you were inside of me right now." He added, his voice a teasing whisper.

"I think I can do that," Hater replied shakily after a moment, scrambling for the bedside table. He located the necessary items quickly, bringing them over to the bed and placing them beside them. He unscrewed the cap of the lube, looking at his boyfriend.

"Is... it alright if I-?"

"Yes." Wander answered quickly. "Y-Yes, please."

Hater nodded, allowing a generous amount of lube to drizzle onto his fingers. After warming it up a bit (something that was much easier now that he had actually body heat and not just magic), he moved his hand over to Wander's ass, carefully inserting one finger, followed by another shortly after. He moved his fingers around cautiously, scissoring them, stretching Wander as he added in a third finger, by which point his lover was practically squirming with need.

"H-Hater, ah, I n-need you to-!"

"Just a minute, okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

Wander didn't seem to hear him. "_Please, _Hater!"

The overlord sighed, taking his fingers out. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He mumbled as he ripped the wrapper off of a condom, rolling it over his aching cock and slathering a bit of lube on on top of that. He took a deep breath before getting on top of Wander, pushing inside slowly but surely. Wander mewled, wrapping his arms around Hater's neck.

"A-Ah!"

"I... I love you, Wander." Hater mumbled as he tried to remain still, give Wander a little time to adjust. "I love your goofiness, your kindness, your smile, your laugh, I just..." Tentatively, he thrust into his lover. "I love _you_."

Wander cried out, his heart beating fast. "H-Hater, I..." He moaned as his boyfriend settled into a rhythm, clawing lightly at the skin on his back. "Oh, Hater, I love you!"

It wasn't long before orgasm tore through both of them, Wander coming with a gasp and Hater quickly following.

They laid there for a second, both panting as they caught their breaths. Hater leaned his forehead onto Wander's.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Wander just smiled, kissing him again. "Thank you."

Hater laughed, getting off of his lover and lying back on the bed. Wander giggled along with him, climbing over and snuggling into his chest as the overlord pulled a blanket over them.

"So... good?"

Wander grinned sleepily at him. "_Very _good. Fantastic, even." He yawned, cuddling into the bigger alien even further. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

"Night."


End file.
